This invention relates to material handling carts and more particularly to a strong light-weight material handling cart for storing and transporting cantilevered material handling totes.
In modern manufacturing processes, particularly those employed in the electronics industry, there is a need for a facility to handle large numbers of comparatively small electronic parts such as printed circuit boards and the like. During these manufacturing processes, there is a need to store parts and subassemblies at various stages of the processing. For example, parts and subassemblies need to be stored in large storage areas in large numbers and to have the ability to be moved in large quantities by industrial fork trucks and the like. These parts in smaller numbers also may need to be removed from storage areas to work areas and from one work area to another by hand carts and the like and be stored at work areas under work surfaces or on vertical wall surfaces for access by manufacturing personnel.
A system has been developed which employs a uniquely designed material handling tote of the type disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 212,946, filed the same date as this application for Material Handling Tote, by Charles P. Schreiner et al. This material handling tote may be employed in a total material handling system and may be, for example, stored in large numbers on the pallet frame disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 212,953, filed the same date as this application, by Charles P. Schreiner for a Pallet Frame, or moved from place to place, from a major storage area to a work area or from one work area to another work area on a versatile material handling cart of the type disclosed in this application. Additionally, as a part of the overall system, the material handling tote may be supported by a wall hung support rail of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,944, filed by Charles P. Schreiner the same date as this application for a Wall-Hung Support Rail or stored beneath a work surface on pairs of tote guides of the type disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 212,945, filed the same date as this application by Charles P. Schreiner for a Tote Guide. Each of the foregoing applications are owned by the same assignee as this application.